


Birthday Presents

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aedion POV, F/M, NSFW, smuttyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Lysandra gives Aedion a little present for his birthday.





	Birthday Presents

I was the last to enter the grand hall, late as always. Not that it was my fault; Aelin and Rowan’s present had taken quite some time to strap into.

The Queen and King of Terrasen had gifted me a beautifully crafted set of armor. It was made of thin, lightweight metal, decorated with gold leafing. Etched on the back was the story of our Court’s journey, and the struggles we had been through.

I stepped through the looming oak doors, every head swiveling to stare. A cheer rippled through the crowd as they congregated around me, wishing me a happy birthday and shoving presents into my hands.

I shook hands with noblemen and soldiers alike, everyone mingling and laughing peacefully. I didn’t have a chance to break away and find Lysandra for at least an hour. When I finally found her, she was snacking on some fruit at the edge of the partygoers. Her back was to me as I approached, and I slid an arm around her waist.

“Gods, if I have to make small talk with one more lord, I swear I’m gonna puke.”

“Oh, don’t do that,” she said, smiling and offering me a plump red strawberry. I ate it gratefully and she stepped from my grasp to set down her plate.

“Happy birthday,” she purred, her gaze traveling from my face to my feet, and all the way back up again. Her eyes turned hungry in a heartbeat, the lustful look sending heat coursing through me.

“Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did, we’re having sex. Right now.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Lysandra’s brow rose and she giggled as she spun on her heel, the skirt of her emerald dress swishing against the marble floor.

Surprising myself, I growled and closed the distance between us in two powerful strides. Flicking my eyes around the room, I placed a commanding hand on her waist and dipped my lips to her ear.

“Don’t you dare tease me, Lys.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and I knew instantly that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

“Aedion, this is  _your_ birthday party!”

“Which is precisely why-“ I brushed her hair over a shoulder, exposing her neck and ghosting my nose over it- “no one will say a word if we sneak away for a few moments.” My hand moved to her supple bum, giving it a firm squeeze. The glare she shot me was brimming with lust and attraction, and I grinned triumphantly.

She grasped my wrist, tugging me out of the ballroom. I was acutely aware of Aelin’s eyes on my back as we exited. I was sure I wouldn’t hear the end of this for years, but frankly, I didn’t give a damn.

“Gods, Aedion, that armor is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Her smooth voice was barely audible over the click of her heels, echoing in the hall. I licked my lips, imagining her fingers raking through my hair as I kissed her throat.

“I’ll make a point to wear it more often, then.” She threw me a grin over her shoulder, green eyes glinting in the lamplight. She stopped abruptly, shoving me into an alcove at a secluded end of the hall.

“Right here?” I asked, heart pounding at the prospect of something so public.

“It’s private enough,” she purred, reaching around me to slide the thick curtain closed. “See? Our own little room.” Her fingers trailed over the platinum breast plate of my armor, tracing the intricate knots and whorls etched in it. It was a ceremonial piece, purely for show. It would have no real defensive advantages on a battlefield, but that’s precisely why Lysandra enjoyed it.

“It’s from Rowan and Aelin,” I said, glancing down to admire the craftsmanship. “It’s got our story etched in the back, in the old language-“

“You can tell me all about it later,” she said, backing against the wall and pulling me flush against her. The dominant action spurred my Fae instincts to life, and I growled as I rolled my hips against hers.

Her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my cream-colored breeches. “You’ll have to be quick.”

“Trust me,” I whispered, hitching her skirts up around her waist, “that won’t be a problem.” My length was almost painfully hard, straining against my boxers as she undid the buttons on my pants. My gaze fell to her dripping center, lowering a single digit to graze over her soaked underwear.

“Blue lace, nice touch.”

“I thought you might- oh!” She gasped as I slid a finger through her slick folds, priming her for my throbbing cock. “Aedion!”

“Shh, we’re still in public.” My grin was positively feral as she clamped her mouth shut, tiny little whimpers still passing her lips. I pulled my finger out abruptly, and she glared at me.

She swiftly pushed my boxers down just far enough for my length to spring free. “I can take a hint,” I said, attaching my lips to her neck as I lined myself up to her entrance. We both moaned as I thrust into her, hard and fast.

“Just you right now,” I told her, “I don’t want to have to explain a stain on your dress.” Our hips moved in tandem, both of us fighting to contain our moans.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you tonight,” I ground out, imaging her sprawled out beneath me later on. She whimpered in agreement, her lack of words telling me that she was already close.

I dipped my lips to her ear, nibbling on the lobe a bit before murmuring: “Come for me, Lys. Let everyone know who fucks you so well.” She threw her head back, chest heaving as she dug her nails into my biceps.

“Aedion!” My name fell from her lips over and over as she shattered around me. I slowed my thrusts, prolonging her high by a few delicious seconds. Her flushed cheeks and slightly tousled hair would tell everyone in that ballroom what we’d been up to, but their knowing glances would only turn me on more.

She fixed her skirts and smiled, pecking my cheek. “Isn’t it  _your_ birthday, not mine?”

“It is,” I said, buttoning my pants and adjusting them to hide my still-erect length. “And I’m hoping you’ll take care of me later.” I held back the curtain, ushering her back into the hall. I smacked her bottom as she passed me, and she gasped and glared playfully over her shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” she said, striding back to the party, “I’ve got your night all planned out.”


End file.
